Blog użytkownika:Nataszka/Co było wcześniej Szczerbatku ?
thumb|504pxCo było wcześniej Szczerbatku ? Obrazek I love dragons Dzięki :D KSIĘGA 1 Rozdział 1 Wyspa pełna kwiatów, drzew i jaskiń. Spacerujący koszmar ponocnik szukał jedzenia, kiedy wejrzał do jednej z jaskiń znalazł jajo. Podszedł bliżej i chciał wziąć jajo ze sobą jednak zaczęło pękać. Z jaja wyszła malutka nocna furia pierwsze co zrobiła to ruszyła za małym motylkiem latającym w jaskini. Koszmar ponocnik nie chciał czekać dłużej po czym rzucił się na furie. Trzymał ją w szponach i już miał odlecieć , za jego pleców wyłoniła się dorosła nocna furia. Dorosłe smoki zaczęły ze sobą walczyć , jednak mała furia ruszyła w dalszą pogoń za motylkiem. Motyl wzleciał tak wysoko ,że znikną w koronach drzew. Furia wróciła do jaskini ale obok niej leżała dorosła nocna furia na kałuży krwi. Przerażony smoczek podbiegł do rodzica, jednak on się nie poruszył. Mały smoczek został bez opieki. Rozdział 2 Na całej wyspie już prawie nie było smoków przez brak jedzenia, wody, warunków.... Furia biegła z płaczem przed siebie i strącała wszystkie straszliwce na swojej drodze. Znalazła się przy brzegu wyspy i rozpaczliwie ryczała szukając pomocy. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła coś ogromnego, to się zbliżało do wyspy. Wielki drewniany potwór zatrzymał się a z niego wybiegły dziwne stworzenia .... Wikingowie. Za gromady osób wyszedł wielki mężczyzna zwany Stoik z kobietą na którą wołali Valka. Stoik podszedł do furi złapał ją za kark i podniósł a ona zwinęła się w kłębuszek: -To Nocna Furia maszyna do zabijania - Odrzekł jeden z Wikingów -Wiem przecież nie jestem idiotą. Trzeba ją zabić zanim urośnie bo inaczej to będzie koniec- Mruknoł Stoik -Nie , nie możemy to jeszcze dziecko możemy go zabrać i oswoić to może być ostatnia Furia Nocy jaka żyje -Krzyczała Valka Rozdział 3 Stoik podszedł do Valki: -Co ty wygadujesz kobieto.. -To co powinnam -Wiesz ,że Cię kocham ale nie możemy tak zrobić co pomyślą mieszkańcy Berk ? -Co pomyślą to pomyślą, musimy go zabrać Stoik kazał zabrać smoka po czym szukał surowców ( w tym celu tam popłynęli ) Valka siedziała na łodzi wpatrując się w Furię... -Co byś powiedział na imię Szczerbatek ? Przecież nie masz zębów :D Szczerbatek tylko przytłoczenie mruczał jakby chciał Valce coś powiedzieć. Po paru godzinach wikingowie wrócili z "łowów" i zaraz odpłynęli do domu. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce Valka pędem poleciała do domu w którym mieszkali a Stoik jedną rękom niósł klatkę i powolnym krokiem szedł za Valką. Valka wpadła do swojego domu jak opętana a z górnego piętra zeszła jakaś kobieta: -O Valka ,już jesteście ? Mały bawi się u góry ^_^ Valka kiwnęła głową i pobiegła na górne piętro. Stoik zobaczył jak szczęśliwa Valka znosi na swoich ramionach malutkiego dzieciaczka. Valka przytuliła się do Stoika powiedziała ,że go kocha i postawiła maluszka na ziemię. Czkawka (dziecko) podszedł do klatki... : -CZKAWKA NIE ! -Wykrzyczał Stoik na całą wyspęthumb|206px Czkawka sam otworzył klatę i przytulił się do Szczerbatka, a smok do niego. -Spokojnie skarbie , nic się nie stanie ... Obrazek od Valka20 dziękuję ^^--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> Rozdział 4 Stoik i Valka patrzeli na swojego syna bawiącego się z największym wrogiem Berk: -To jest straszne -powiedział Stoik -Nie mów tak może to pierwszy krok do zakończenia wojny ....-mówiła cichym głosem -Przestań mówić takie bzdury !!! Stoik jednym ruchem ręki wyszarpał z rąk Czkawki smoczka i wrzucił go do klatki. Czkawka płakał i próbował dostać się do szczerbatka, a Valka kłóciła się z Stoikem. Smoczek wariował w klace jakby coś się stało: -Stoik !! Wrogowie otoczyli Berk napadają na nas !! - Powiedział Pyskacz wpadając do ich domu -Valka zabierz stąd Czkawkę szybko !! -Stoik do Valki Valka nie zastanawiała się dłużej chwyciła płaczącego synka i wybiegła tylnym wyjściem. Stoik w tym czasie pobiegł po miecz i wybiegł w stronę wroga potrącając klatkę z smokiem. Szczerbatek zauważył że nikogo nie ma w domu a Stoik zerwał zawiasy z klatki. Smoczek wybiegł z klatki i podążał w stronę Valki. Valka biegła przez las a smok za nią aż zobaczyła wrogów biegnących w jej stronę. Chciała się odwrócić ale za nią stał przywódca wrogich oddziałów. Rozdział 5 -Idziesz ze mną- Valka zaczęła wyrywać się z rąk żołnierzy Czkawka nie wiedział co się dzieje i siedział cicho na trawie -Mój SYN !!! NIE ZOSTAWIAJCIE GO SAMEGO !!!!- ostatnie słowa wykrzyczane przez Valkę Szczerbatek nadal biegł za żołnierzami którzy porwali Valkę - Na statek z nią !- powiedział jeden z sługusów przywódcy - Mój SYN !!! On został sam w lesie !!! Wrogowie przewiązali kawałek materiału przez twarz Valki żeby nie mogła krzyczeć. Szczerbatek to usłyszał i wrócił się do lasu , zobaczył płaczącego dzieciaczka ,od razu poznał ,że to Czkawka chwycił go i zataszczył do krzaków przed ię z Czkawką i pobiegł do plaży gdzie były wrogie statki. Wskoczył na statek gdzie była Valka. Podbiegł do niej i ukrył się za "peleryną"(nie wiem jak to nazwać :P) Valki. Rozdział 6 -Szczerbatku co tu robisz i gdzie Czkawka ? Szczerbatek mruczał i wpatrywał się w Valkę. Strażnik podszedł do Val schylił się i powiedział -Zabieramy cię z tąd na naszą wyspę wypatroszymy cię i rzucimy na pożarcie nędznym smokom Heł heł heł (śmiech) Valka była przerażona... Minęło parę godzin statki oddaliły się od wyspy o wiele ,wiele kilometrów. Valka płakała szczerbatek siedział za jej peleryną w pewnej chwili wpadł na pomysł po ra pierwszy w swoim życiu wysuną swoje malutkie ząbki i przegryzł linę którą była związana Val. Kiedy poczuła ulgę zdała sobie sprawę ,że smok przegryzł liny. -Szczerbatku teraz trzymaj się mnie .. Valka jednym ruchem wyskoczyła z łodzi i zanurkowała (z szczerbatkiem na plecach ) -Uciekła nam !!! -Spokojnie ,nie do płynie do żadnej wyspy najwyżej stanie się przystawką dla rekinów lub parzypluja. Rozdział 7 (wybaczcie mega krótki rozdział) -WYSPA !!!- wykrzyczała uradowana Valka. Szczerbatek cieszył się jak dziecko gdy zobaczył niewielką wysepkę , wskoczył do wody i próbował płynąć lecz mu to nie wychodziło. Valka ostatkiem sił dopłynęła do wysepki, położyła się na piasku i zamknęła oczy. Zasnęła. Szczerbatek biegał dookoła drzew i krzewów, bawił się własnym ogonem po prosu się cieszył. -HY ! CO TO BYŁO ?! - Valka zerwała się z ziemi - Szczerbatek ? SZCZERBATEK !? Valka prażona szukała Szczerbatka , zapuściła się w głąb wyspy. W pewnej chwili zobaczyła Szczerbatka zwiniętego w kulkę. -Tutaj jesteś mały ... Wystraszyłeś mnie.. Valka podniosła Szczerbatka, on przewrócił się na plecy, słodko ziewnął i otworzył oczy. Jednak za krzaków wydobyły się dziwne dźwięki i warkoty... Rozdział 8 Valka odwróciła się , zaczęła iść do tyłu. Za krzaków wybiegło stado dziwnych smoków , były podobne do truskawek i winogron. Stado pędziło między krzakami i drzewami. Coś je musiało spłoszyć. Za krzaków buchnął ogień. Valka przewróciła się. Zobaczyła smoka , który odbił się w jej źrenicach. Był to śmiertnik zębacz. Smok był czerwono niebieski większy od innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Obrócił się, zaczął trzepotać skrzydłami i ryczeć, ruszył w stronę Valki. -Nie , wiem ,że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy ! Wysunęła swoją dłoń w stronę smoka, a on zatrzymał się tuż przed nią. -Spokojnie , tak właśnie tak... Nie dokończyła zdania a krótką ciszę przerwał głośny ryk innego smoka, śmiertnik zębacz przeraził się i rzucił się na Val. Przewrócił ją i zatrzasnął w swoich szponach. Szczerbatek wypadł z rąk Val , podniósł się z ziemi , próbował ryczeć. Śmiertnik spojrzał się na Szczerbola , uniósł głowę i miał użyć swojego ognia. Kiedy ...!!! Rozdział 9 (...) Śmiertnik spojrzał się na Szczerbola , uniósł głowę i miał użyć swojego ognia. Kiedy na smoka rzucił się nie za duży stormcutter.Ugryzł śmiertnika w kark, i podrapał swoimi tylnymi łapami klatkę piersiową smoka, zaryczał bardzo głośno.Śmiertnik miał się wycofać jednak szybkim ruchem ogona skierował w jego stronę wielkie czarne kolce raniąc go i zostawiając dwa widoczne "zadarcia" na głowie.Śmiertnik szybko odleciał a stormcutter położył się na ziemi i wydał głośny "wyjkot". Valka widząc walkę smoków, bała się nawet drgnąć jednak podniosła się z ziemi i wzięła szczerbatka z ziemi. -Co się stało ... ? - wyszeptała Miała uciekać jednak ranny stormcutter spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczami któe same za siebie mówiły "Pomocy, nie zostawiaj mnie ...". -Nie mogę go tak zostawić ,nie mogę ! Podbiegła do smoka ,uklękła i pogłaskała go. -Już Ci nic nie grozi, nie bój się. Teraz jesteś naszym przyjacielem ^^ . Szczerbatek podszedł spokojnie i ostrożnie do smoka przytulił go i skulił się w kulkę. -Ja też jestem zmęczona... Mam nadzieję ,że Czkawa już śpi... Specjalna dedykacja dla Ofcy :D Rozdział 10 Wyspa Berk. -Stoik ! - krzyczał pyskacz -Co się stało ? -Wrogowie się wycofali, jednak ponieśliśmy duże straty... Nim Pyskacz dokończył zdanie gdzieś w oddali u usłyszał krzyki. Stoik szybko zbiegł w dolną część wioski. Po tym co zobaczył zawarło mu serce. Widział swój zburzony dom. -o boże... -wyszeptał. - Valka, o matko VALKA ! Stoik szukał Valki wśród gruzów. Jednak nic nie znalazł. Usłyszał płacz , obrócił się i zobaczył opiekunkę Czkawki, na rękach miała dziecko , Czkawkę. -Stoiku! Znalazłam Czkawkę leżał w krzakach. Valka musiała go ukryć. -Czyli Val żyje ! Pyskacz ładuj łodzie ! Płyniemy znaleźć Valkę ... W tym samym czasie u Valki. -Kto jest grzecznym smoczkiem ? No kto :3 ? Valka drapała szczerbatka po brzuchu, a ten wydawał tylko dźwięki rozkoszy. Stormcutter wpatrywał się w Valkę jakby na coś czekał. Valka obróciła się w stronę smoka. -Mam do ciebie prośbę, czy możesz zabrać mnie na Berk Chmuroskoczku ? KONIEC KSIĘGI 1 KSIĘGA 2 Rozdział 11 Po słowach Valki , Chmuroskok był bardzo zdziwiony. Wiedział ,że jeśli ją zabierze do domu to nigdy jej już nie zobaczy. Jednak Valka mu pomogła, musi się jej odwdzięczyć. -Na Berk mieszka moja rodzina. Muszę tam wrócić , zrozum to... Chmuroskok wiedział ile znaczy dla niej dom. Podniósł się z ziemi i spuścił głowę w dół na znak ,że Valka może go dosiąść. Valka uśmiechnęła się, chwyciła Szczerbatka i powoli wspięła się na kark smoka. -Dziękuje Ci, nieważne co o tobie pomyślą mieszkańcy Berk. Teraz jesteśmy jednością teraz jesteśmy jeźdźcem i smokiem. Churoskok rozwinął swoje wielkie skrzydła i wzbił się wysoko w powietrze. To był prawdziwy lot, Valka widziała po raz pierwszy ocean z góry. Uczucia które jej towarzyszyły słowa nie opiszą. -HAHA :D ! Valka śmiała się tak głośnio jak jeszcze nigdy. Nawet szczerbatek zrobił skrzywioną minę kiedy usłyszał śmiech Valki. Jednakże ich radość i szczęście przerwał głośny szum i ryki. -Co to było ? Val wtuliła się w chmuroskoka. Chmuroskokowi "zwężyły" się źrenice. Stał się jakby ... zahipnotyzowany. Uwaga !!! Chwilowo rozdziały będą pojawiać się w inne dni ! Nie tylko w piątki ze względu na brak czasu w ostatnie dni nie jestem w stanie regularnie pisać. Bardzo przepraszam �� Ale pocieszyć was fakt że szykuje niespodziankę �� Kategoria:Opowiadania